My new variety of red floribunda rose originated as a seedling resulting from breeding efforts carried on by me at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing rose plants having blooms of red color and high productivity, and a free and vigorous growth habit with blooms of attractive form and improved keeping qualities. The crossing to produce this new plant was done by me in the Spring of 1981 with the first flower occurring in the Fall of 1982, this crossing having been done by me in greenhouse at Richmond, Ind. The improved and favorable characteristics of this new plant led to my asexual propagation of the plant by budding at Richmond, Ind., and further propagation under my direction was done through several successive generations by budding at Richmond, Ind., and at Pleasanton, Calif., all of which has demonstrated that the distinctive features of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.